


Super Smash Hoe

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Kenma is too pure for this world, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Sex Games, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: You loved your boyfriend, Kenma Kozume, more than anything in the world, but boy could he be cocky when it came to videogames. He really thought he was the best, and you knew you couldn’t challenge him head-on, so you had to get creative.Cock warming, orgasm denialAll characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female reader
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773112
Comments: 17
Kudos: 323





	Super Smash Hoe

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hate me for the title!

You were sitting against a tree at the park, scowling at your Nintendo switch as you failed a simple, early level of Cuphead, once again. You groan and tilt your head back against the tree, closing your eyes in frustration. A shadow passes over your face, and you open your eyes to see a slim boy with a horrible blonde dye job that badly showed his roots. He just stands there, silently staring at you. Even now that you were looking right back, he didn’t flinch. 

“Um … hi?” You say a little nervously. “Oh yeah … hi.” His voice comes out quiet, and he seems frozen in fear even though he was the one to approach you. You quickly got the feeling that this little mouse was in way over his head. You smile, “Can I help you?” He breaks his cat-like gaze away from yours as if your smile had suddenly reminded him where he was and what he was doing. He clears his throat, hiding his face as much as he could with his long hair, “I didn’t … want you to bite it.” 

Now you were completely lost. You cock your head to the side, staring up at him confused, “You didn’t want me to bite it? Bite what.”   
“Your tongue,” he motions to your mouth, “you must stick it out when you concentrate. And … you look like you’re losing so I … um didn’t want you to bite it.” He wasn’t wrong, you had a habit of sticking your tongue out of the corner of your mouth when you were concentrating, and it was … really cute that he had noticed and wanted to stop you from biting it off. 

You start giggling, “that’s awfully sweet,” you pat the ground next to you. You had been hit on by much uglier men for far dumber reasons. He shyly sits down on the ground next to you, a small smile on his face. “You’re right. I … I’m losing terribly. This same damn level over and over again. I’ve even been playing it on easy, and I know the patterns! My reaction time is just shit.” You pout down at the console in your lap, the black screen taunting you. “What game?” His voice is so quiet you almost miss it. “Cuphead. I was looking forward to it so much too! I guess I really bit off more than I could chew.”

You look at him and smile sweetly, unbeknownst to you, temporarily causing his brain to short circuit. “What … um … what level?” he asks once rebooting. You turn on the game and show him. Without saying a word he pulls out his own Nintendo switch and starts flipping through his extensive game library to his own completed Cuphead file. He goes to the same level, perfect score of course, then hums, “try switching your power-up.” He motions to his own on the screen. 

You had been watching him with fascination. This boy obviously knew what he was doing, so you quickly did what he said. You wait and look up at him, hoping for more instruction. He is a tad flustered seeing you so eagerly hang onto his every word. It was kinda nice but very stressful. He clears his throat, “Um try playing, let me watch.” You nod and start the level, resuming the position of your tongue sticking out between your lips. He stares at it for a second, wondering what your lips would feel like before quickly shooting his eyes to your screen before you could notice. 

You play through a couple of times, and after three failed attempts you start to get used to the powerup, even managing to get to the second stage of the fight. You die once again, but this time you look up at him, bright-eyed and smiling. It made his heart skip a beat, “That was good. You’re getting close.” You giggle, “Thank you so much um … oh, I never got your name.”  
“Kenma.”  
“Well thank you Kenma. You’re like a fairy godfather.” He frowns at the comparison. You smile, “Ok … guardian angel? Much needed mentor who appears in a time of need?” He smiles again, “let’s just stick with Kenma.”   
“I can do that,” you look down at your character’s ghost floating on-screen, no longer filled with rage at the sight, “[Y/N].” 

You look back up to find his golden eyes had been staring at you. He blushes and looks away, “nice to meet you, [Y/N].” Something catches his eye and he looks up, his gaze filling with unadulterated panic. “I have to go!” and just like that your fairy godfather stands up and quickly walks away towards two boys, one with a yellow mohawk and one with a bad case of bedhead, who had been watching the two of you while not so subtly ducked behind a bench. The black-haired man with the bedhead has the wide grin of a Cheshire cat on his face. As soon as Kenma gets close he swoops in and leans down, whispering things in his ear. Kenma swats at his chest and backs away only for the mohawked man to wrap an arm around his shoulder.

You notice a few more young men watching the display. One very tall boy with silver hair is staring at you and points, about to ask a question until a shorter boy gives him a swift kick to the behind, shouting something along the lines of, “that's rude!” You smile as you watch what you assume are Kenma’s friends reacting to finding him in the middle of talking to a girl. 

“HEY!” the bedhead man yells, grabbing your attention. You see Kenma hiss something and turn away from you, covering his face. “YEAH?” You yell back. “DID HE ASK FOR YOUR NUMBER?”  
“NOPE.” Your response prompts the bedhead man to tackle Kenma, grabbing his phone then starting to walk towards you. Kenma shouts a little and kicks the back of the man’s knees, causing him to stumble some and allowing Kenma to successfully grab his phone back. 

Much to your delight and surprise, instead of pocketing his regained property and running far away, he starts speed walking towards you with his head down, face red, and his gaze fixed on the grass beneath him. Once he is close enough, he unlocks his phone and pulls up an empty contact sheet, handing it to you. You take it, careful to make sure your fingers don’t brush. “You know Kenma, you don’t have to text me if…” before you can finish, he cuts you off, “I want to!” You smile and put in your contact info, then hand him his phone back. He smiles at you before walking back to his friends, brandishing a middle finger. 

\-------------

It was that day, three years ago that you met the love of your life, Kenma Kozume. Now, you were sitting in your shared apartment on your phone with Diva, one of the two cats, on your lap, prepared to put your plan into action. Since then, many things had changed, but one thing that stayed the same was that Kenma still whooped your ass when it came to video games. I mean yes, he played them for a living, but dammit if you didn’t want to beat him at something just one time!

That’s where your plan for tonight came in. The setting was perfect. He got plenty of sleep last night, and It had been a nice and relaxing day, so he would have plenty of energy and be willing to give in to your latest whim. You hear the front door open, and your orange tabby, Sherbert aka Daddy’s boy, runs to greet Kenma who just got home with dinner. You hear him coo and pet Sherbet. “How come he never greets me like that?” You complain from the living room, and Diva meows in your lap. You stick out your tongue at the feline as Kenma walks in and leans down to kiss the top of your head, “Be nice.”   
“Are you saying that to me or Diva?”  
“Yes.” You giggle and hold onto Diva tightly before getting up, forcing her to rise with you. She dramatically howls in protest.

You sit at the table, cat still in hand, as Kenma grabs the plates, “No cats at the table.”  
“Don’t be a hypocrite, Kenma. I’ve seen you do it too.” He frowns and sits down, unable to refute your accusation. You smile and dig in. “So, babe, I was thinking, what if we have another game night … with stakes.” His ears perk up. Good, he’s interested. You did this often. You would try and come up with a video game competition that you could in some way win, place a prize on your hubris, and then lose miserably. The worst was when you thought you could beat him at Mortal Kombat while he was blindfolded. He still whooped your ass, and as a punishment, you had to take Sherbert, the spoiled demon, to the vet. You had to hold the beast down for the vet to get anything done and returned home covered in scratches. 

“What's the game this time?” Kenma says with a smug smirk on his face. Good, let him think he can win. “Mario Kart,” He scoffs, “don’t get too cocky there, puddin’ head,” you playfully drawl out Kuroo’s old nickname for him and he scowls. You sit back and free Diva, letting her hop down as you take another bite of your food. Then you continue, “single-player, any car and character that you want. But, I get to pick both of our settings and the tracks, 3 of them.” He nods, still on board. “I’ll play first, then you. All we are playing for is the fastest time completed, doesn’t matter which place you come in. First has just as much merit as last. It’s all about speed.” He hums, intrigued. “The handicap is distractions. Anything, absolutely anything, goes: sound, smell, touch, cat,” Diva meows, not liking the idea of participating in another game night. But that's a story for another time. 

“You can distract me anyway that you want while I play, and I can distract you any way that I want while you play. Fastest finish time wins. Punishment is … the loser has to go to lunch with the landlord alone.” The landlord of your complex, Mr. Sato, insisted on having lunch with his tenants once every other month so he could know the people he was renting too. He was an old fashioned and painfully talkative old man who loved to rant about how women needed to learn their place and how “those homosexuals” were asking for too many rights. Those lunches could go on for hours, and they were torture even when you and Kenma went together. The next one was scheduled for Saturday.

Kenma perks up, “Done.” Yes! That was so easy. The prize for winning was much too sweet for your introverted little Kenma. You cackle evilly in your head. “Great! You wanna go after dinner?” You bounce in excitement and he smiles, taking another bite, “why not?” You quickly finish dinner and clean up, skipping to the living room.

You power the game up, grabbing the remote and getting your game ready. Easiest settings, 3 easiest tracks, and your favorite character, Toad. He scoffs, “We are playing with stakes you know.”  
“The cuter the character, the better I do.”  
“We’ve proven time and time again that's not how it works. Are you not playing to win?”  
“Ha! Of course I am. Ready?” He smiles, standing to your side, “ready.”  
“Send Mr. Sato my regards.” You start the game. 

You knew Kenma hated putting in any more effort than the bare minimum required, and he was cocky, especially when it came to such “simple” games. He was confident he would win even if he didn’t cause any distractions, but in the spirit of game night, he gets started. He begins dancing in front of the screen to block your view, but you were prepared for such a simple strategy and were unphased, easily ducking and weaving so you could see the track. Once he sees that he isn't doing much, he goes and grabs the demon cat. “Low blow, Kenma!” you shriek as he holds Sherbert up like a shield, wiggling him in your face. The cat hisses and kicks at you despite Kenma being the one who was subjecting him to this torture. Of course the damn spawn of Satan would turn his little claws of fury on you, damn Daddy’s boy. 

You were about to finish your second course. Kenma chuckles and pulls Sherbert close to his chest, kissing him as an apology and setting him free to go … murder babies or do whatever the devil did for fun. “You’re the one who said cats were fair game,” he smiles and stands behind you, beginning to tickle your sides. You start howling, “KENMA!” but manage to keep going. You were in last place, but that wasn’t what mattered. This was why you designed the game the way you did. You have tears in your eyes now as he mercilessly tickles you. Finally, you finish and put the remote down, swatting at his hands. 

“15 minutes and 30 seconds you asshole!” He removes his hands from your sides and smiles, “that was pretty bad... I’ll give you one last chance to back down.” You take another deep breath, still recovering from the ticking and stand up, handing him the remote, “Not a chance.” He takes the remote and sits down, “You know, since I’m feeling generous, you can get a 10 second head start on distracting me.” You roll your eyes, “not needed.” He smiles and hits start. As the countdown starts, you smirk. Time for your strategy.

Before he can even start driving, you peel off your clothes and stand in front of him nude. If he notices, he doesn’t show it. You expected nothing less. You quickly get on your knees in between his legs, knowing time is of the essence, and tug down his pants and boxers. “[Y/N], hey, shit that … that's playing dirty.” You moan and start licking up the side of his soft cock. He hisses in a deep breath and desperately wants to take a hand off the controller to push you away, but he knows that would eat up his time and ultimately do nothing. So he takes it and tells himself that he’s a stronger man than this.

Not wasting any time, you slide him into your warm mouth down to the base and start sucking. He groans but keeps playing. He could easily win Mario Kart while being deepthroated, so that wasn’t the plan. You moan, vibrating his cock, and keep your tongue moving against the deliciously sensitive vein along the bottom of his cock. His hips stutter slightly as you suck in your cheeks, applying more pressure. You use your hands to massage his thighs as you deepthroat him, making sure not to hold back any of the wet sounds that came from your mouth while pleasuring his cock. 

When he is nice and hard you let go of his length, letting it tap against his stomach as you stand up. His premature sigh of relief is cut off as you stand up in front of him, your breasts hanging in his face. He leans around you to try and see the screen, about to finish his first course. You crawl under his arms and onto his lap, straddling him and lining his cock up with your wet hole. He had two whole tracks to go, so let’s see him try and focus after this. 

You sigh and sink down onto him, your pussy swallowing his cock easily. You lean down, pressing your face into the crook of his neck and moan. You can feel his breath stutter under you. He holds his arms on either side of your body and looks over your shoulder to continue playing. You start to mouth at his neck, licking his sensitive spots as you just keep still, holding him deep inside you. Your hard nipples rub on the soft fabric of his shirt, and it feels better than you expected, causing you to clench around him. He grunts into your ears, shifting his hips slightly. You whimper and reach down holding his hips, “are you sure you wanna do that? Sure you can fuck me and play at the same time. How about you sit still and let your little kitten handle it.” 

He quietly moans and you kiss along his jaw before pulling back to look at his face. He is flushed, his pupils dilating so much that his cat-like eyes almost appear human. But those same eyes are trailed on the screen behind you as if his life depended on it. Shit, he was already about to finish the second course, and he was definitely doing better than you. You lick the shell of his ear as you clench around him again, still keeping your hips still. He grunts as you slide a hand between your bodies to settle it on your throbbing clit. 

You gasp and press your lips to the corner of his mouth. “Fuck Kenma, I’m so fucking wet. God, your cock feels so good inside me.” He shifts under you. Just because he was silent as a stone in bed doesn’t mean it didn’t drive him crazy when you weren’t. You let your hot breath hit his ear as you moan again. “Fuck baby, let’s do this more often,” you start rubbing little circles around your sensitive clit and drag your tongue up his neck, “I love your cock so much, Kenma. And you’re still doing so good. You should play all your games like this, with me as your little cock sleeve. Would you like that, baby? Would you want your little kitten to keep your cock warm while you played your games?” He groans at the thought and keeps going. He was on the last track. 

It was harder than you thought it would be to keep your hips still. You nibble at his throat, desperately whining as you rub your clit. You couldn’t imagine how this felt around him. You could feel your pussy quivering and sucking on its favorite treat. You throw your head back, bringing your free hand to your chest and pinching your nipple as you moan loudly. By throwing your head back, you successfully blocked his view, and he loses a couple of seconds watching you till he notices, “shit.” He grabs your waist and pulls you back, flush to his body so he can see over your shoulder again. 

That was a mistake. By doing it, he essentially thrust up into you. He moans and his fingers dig into your side as he struggles not to bury his face into your neck. It was so fucking hard to focus. “Yes Kenma, yes baby, I love it when you grab me like that. I love it when you manhandle your little kitten.” You bite down into his neck and he grunts, letting go of your waist, his hand flying back to the controller. He keeps playing, but now he’s in last place. He’s never in last place. 

He focuses back on the game. “I … oh god, I need to move baby. It’s so hard to have your cock in me and not move. God baby, finish please and fuck me. Your little kitten needs your cock. I need you so bad.” You roll your hips, rubbing him inside you. You tangle your free hand into the fabric of his shirt and press harder onto your clit with the other. He hisses as you tighten around him. You mouth at his jaw, “baby, baby please I…” you cry out, going to throw your head back again. Before you can, he tightens his arms, keeping you close to him. He drives off the track, “shit.” You don’t even hear his curse as you pinch your clit, cumming around him, your juices spilling out onto his lap. 

You sit on top of him, panting, his cock still hard inside you. “Done.” You hear his strangled voice above you. “Wh...what?” You ask. “The game.” You sit up to look at the screen and he grabs you, controller forgotten, pulling you back to his chest. You smile into his neck now wet from your kissing and licking. “Kenma, baby,” you purr, “what’s the timer on the screen say?”  
“It doesn’t matter, that was cheating.” You lick his neck where your mouth rests, and he shivers. “I said anything goes. That was ‘anything.’” You chuckle and he lets you sit up. You turn your head to look at the screen. 

16 minutes 2 seconds

You smile, “would you mind bringing me a meal back from your lunch with Mr. Sato? I don’t feel like cooking.” You start to climb off his lap until you feel his slender hands grab onto your hips, forcing you back down onto his cock. You whimper, immensely over-stimulated from just cumming. “K...Kenma?”  
“You don’t get to just pull shit like that and not let me cum, kitten.” He growls in your ears, and It’s your turn to shiver now from his shift in tone. You really pissed him off. Kenma Kozume doesn’t get pissed off. 

He slaps your ass and you yelp, that was new. “Start moving,” he says as he loosens his death grip on your hips. “O … ok, I’m sorry Ken...”  
“Sir.”  
“What.”  
“Call me sir.” You moan from the simple command, “Yes sir.” You had no idea where this was coming from, but then again you’ve never seen him lose before. You’d have to ask Kuroo about this. “That’s it, kitten,” he coos as you start moving your hips, slowly riding him. It was still too much. You whimper but keep moving, “K… sir, I...” you swallow, “I just came. This is too much, please.” You could hear a pin drop in the silence that follows. 

It feels like you are waiting, slowly rolling your hips for an eternity till he speaks, “fine.” He grips your hips to stop you from moving. You let out a sigh of relief, grateful that he wasn’t a secret sadist. But, he holds you down. He won’t let you get up. “...sir?” He silently grabs his controller and opens a new game. You ask again, “Kenma?” He slaps your ass again and you gasp. “What did I tell you to call me?” Fuck, maybe he was a secret sadist. What have you done to your sweet little Kenma? You take a deep breath, “Sir?”  
“Much better, you can sit there till you calm down again. I’ll play a game while I wait.” Was he serious? He had to be feeling this more than you. 

You nod, burying your face back into his neck and resting your hands on his chest. Something, Bloodborne maybe, boots up behind you, and you try your best to stay still. Your hips stutter every now and then, but for the most part you sit there, following your orders like the perfect little cock warmer. You can feel him throbbing inside you, and it makes your mouth water. “Sir?” you speak slowly, not wanting him to get mad and spank you again, “I … I’m ready.”  
“I’m not.” You pout, “Please?”  
“No.” He continues to play as if his cock was not literally sitting inside you. You whimper, “Sir, please. Please let me start moving.”  
“No.” You whine but stay still.

You desperately try to focus on the sounds of battle behind you, but this is getting unbearable. “Sir, please!” Your thighs are starting to quiver from the effort of keeping still. He fills you up so perfectly. He curves slightly to the left, rubbing against you beautifully before the tip of his cock kisses your cervix. You loved straddling him like this. With your nose buried in the crook of his neck you could smell him. You wanted to kiss him so badly. How was he not suffering? Could he not feel how badly you wanted, no, needed him? Your sweet little Kenma. You wanted to ride his cock so bad. He’s throbbing inside you. He’s so close to you. He’s all you can feel, he’s all you can smell, see, taste. He’s everything. Kenma, your Kenma. 

You feel a hand on the back of your head, petting you sweetly. “Are you ok, [Y/N]?” You nod and sniffle slightly. Had you been crying? You pull your head back and look him in those beautiful golden eyes. He uses a thumb to wipe a tear from your cheek, “oh god, [Y/N], I’m so sorry. That was too much.” He goes to lift you off of him, but you whimper, pressing your hips back down. He hisses in a deep breath. You shake your head, “No, no please Kenma, that’s not it. I want you, I NEED you so so bad. Please don’t pull me off, please let me ride you please. Please Kenma! Pl…” He captures your lips in a kiss. How could he say no after hearing you beg like that, say his name like that? 

You moan into the kiss, tasting some of your tears on his lips. He pulls away for a moment, and you already start pulling to bring him back. “[Y/N], hey it’s ok. You can move now, you did so good. You did so good, kitten.” You hungrily kiss him again and start moving your hips. You let out a cry of relief into his mouth as you finally feel his beautiful cock moving inside you. You don’t start slow, you can’t, not after having him sit inside you for god knows how long. You can hear your ass slap against the top of his thighs as you lick his tongue inside your mouth.

Your moans mix together between your kisses as you ride him like your life depended on it. His fingers create bruises on your hips as your breasts rub against his chest and your pussy milks his cock. He thrusts his hips up to meet your bounces as the two of you get lost in each other. It’s not long until a strangled groan gets caught in his throat, his hips starting to stutter. He reaches one of his long, calloused thumbs down to your clit and starts rubbing as he tries to get you to finish before him. He was always so good at this, you gave credit to his thumbs’ almost permanent residences on analog sticks. He has you coming undone in seconds. You scream in pleasure, letting go of his lips and resting your forehead against his as you cum. This orgasm is a million times better than your first of the night and you think, no, you know it’s because he’s the one giving it to you.

You spasm around his angry cock, and he finally cums, painting your insides white. He thrusts into you a couple more times to prolong his much-needed orgasm before his stops. When he’s done, you lay like that, together, and catch your breaths. Even after everything that just happened, you don’t want to move. You don’t want his cock to leave you. He rubs your back with the same thumb that made you cum, and you smile as you feel your own juices being used as a massage oil. “[Y/N], are you ok?” You weakly kiss his nose and nod. “Good.” He holds you as you both come down from the intense sex. Content to rest there until you hear an angry meow. 

You look down and glare at the demon bastard himself. “Oh, I guess it’s time for their dinner.” You pout at Kenma, “they won’t starve if they wait a couple more minutes.” He smiles, pushing some of your sweaty hair behind your ear, “we have to get up eventually.” You smile, “I was content to stay here with you until your lunch with Mr. Sato.” He frowns, his hand dropping as you officially ruined the mood. You start laughing.

\-------------

“So then I said, ‘well that’s why women HAVE periods in the first place!’ You know what I mean, boy? And she got all upset and started say…” Mr. Sato drags on as Kenma wishes for lightning to strike him down where he sits. You were so going to regret making him suffer through this lunch all alone. 

Maybe he would try another one of those BDSM tips Kuroo told him about.


End file.
